justanotherrealityshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Clay Fairbanks
Clay F, labeled 'The Villain, ' is a contestant on Just Another Reality Show (JARS) Season 1. Cooling Off, Heating Up Clay is introduced into the competition with an attitude that might sicken most. Not only is he cocky, but he is arrogant and quite frankly self absorbed. Clay immediately starts off about how he has no weaknesses, although Jarred later states that he does, and how he is the strongest and best competitor the show's got. Clay and Jarred seem to have a close bond throughout the voting process with Jarred getting highly upset everytime a vote was put against Clay. Pranav also seems to be in and out of this duo as well. In the end Clay ranked up a maximum amount of 6 votes against him and only 1 vote to get to the finals, sending him home. However, Kyle decided not to eliminate him, and that the vote was only a small excercize to show everybody where they stand amongst the others. In the cooler challenge Clay sprints faster than anybody grabbing the smaller cooler and making his way back down to the base camp. Because of this Clay is coined captain of Team Honey Badgers. During the Easter Egg challenge Clay was ahead of most people and he helps finds eggs for his team and later wins. During the break time Clay tries to convince Andrew to get the rest of his team to vote off Pranav for being a backstabber. Clay then goes on, after Claudia reveal a few later challenges, to say that he really can't do mch. He says that he is not good at volley ball and that the only thing he knows how to cook is toast, eggs and Eggo Waffles. During the Koalas first elimination Clay says that he doesn't care who goes home, calling him the Terminator, wanting to vote everyone off one by one. Although Clay really hopes that either Pranav or Lucas is going home. He is a little distressed when he realized that either Andrew or Julia would be going home, wondering why the Koalas wasted a good vote. Ball to Ball In this episode Clay takes charge of his team, hence his status as team captain, and attempts to organize his teams lineup for the ball passing challenge. Clay opts to be the last person, because he's the fastest, however, due to his team failing at the challegne Clay was forced to run constantly. Clay is confident that the Badgers won't be going to the elimination station that day and hopes to win the dodgeball challenge. Clay is the first one out on both occasions of the dodgeball challenge. And although it is not shown in it's entirety, he is out first in the third game as well. Showing us that Clay really sucks at dodgeball. It is also worth mentioning that Clay is usually brought back into the game and most times wins the game for his team, as shown at the end of the montage and at the end of the 1st game. After the Badgers claim victory for the second time Clay and Jarred have a confessional about the "girl in the stripes". Saying how she needs to go because she is completely useless to the team and how they "don't have time for that". Let Invulnerability Ring During this episode Clay continues to utilize the control that he has. In the beginning Clay takes charge and tries to figure out what everybody's strengths are for the relay challenge. After Jarred asks if he himself has to run during the challenge, Clay blurts out that he does have to run. In the end Clay opts to due the Speed portion of the relay race. Clay makes it up the hill and back down with his flag, only to be completely astonished when Jeremy didn't get the majority of the questions correct. After the challenge Clay begins to form the first ever JARS alliance, saying that he wants to keep Jeremy in the game. He then targets Sophie, as seen in the elimination. Clay's alliance consists of 4 people: Himself, Jarred, Caleb and Jeremy. During a few confessionals afterwards Clay says that it was a fault on his end for not making Jarred due the Smarts portion of the race, saying that he would've been much better at it. Although, even with the alliance that he has formed Clay stilll seems a tad worried that because this is the Badgers first elimination he could be going home first. During the elimination station Clay speaks for Jeremy, saying that there were just some fluke questions that he just didn't know. During the voting process the Clay alliance all vote for Sophie, which makes Clay very happy. However, Clay was in the bottom two only because Kyle had no one else to put on the spots, regardless, Clay had no votes against him. Battle of the Sexes During this episode Clay is put onto the boys teams, along with Caleb, Lucas, Jarred, Jeremy, Elijah and Pranav. Although Clay was going to be switched to the girls team but that was before Lucas volunteered instead. The Pranav & Clay rivalry calms down during this episode, probably because they need to work together as a team. Clay gets 1 of the 3 points in the ball rolling challenge. He urges Jarred to hurry up and roll the final ball and in the end, after Jarred succeeds in getting the point, says how terrrible of a throw it was but still happy that they won. Clay still remains the leader of his new founded team, deciding who would go up against whom in the super sparring challenge. Clay went up against Julia and had the most intense sparr of the challenge. He severly tries to beat Julia and visa versa, however due to Clay's sparring sword breaking Julia won that match. Clay can be heard in the background cheering on his other team mates towards the win. Riddle it Out During this episode Clay starts a rivalry with almost all of the people on the Cunning Koalas, through his antics. Clay helps decipher what the clues mean and later attempts to help his team decode the states and animals. However, in an attempt to collect more decoded letters from the Koalas he took more than he promised and in addition took the Koalas decoding sheet completely. Later causing Pranav to do the same to the Honey Badgers. Clay is later seen fooling around with Lucas and Pranav, although not in good taste. He eventually ends up tearing one of the Koalas clues in half. When Michaela, Julia, Claudia and Jeremy team up to figure out the puzzle Clay is astonished and annoyed that members of his team were helping members of the opposing team. Lucas, of the Koalas, finds the animal sillouettes to which Clay later steals. However, when all was said and done, due to Clay ripping the clue, the Badgers were sent to the elimination station. Clay ended up being in the bottom three, however, he was declared safe. Blinded by Trust During this challenge Clay seems at a loss with his new team of three, since Jarred and Jeremy were both eliminated in the episode prior. Clay seems baffled and angered by the fact that he has to switch teams, to make it worse he has to be on a team with Pranav. Clay did not participate in the blindfolded challenge and later his team lost. During the elimination station Clay is talking to Pranav about how Pranav isn't currently his target and to vote for Julia not Lucas. Clay further threatened that if Pranav voted for Lucas Clay would vote Pranav off. However, when Pranav came up to vote he went against Clay's wishes and ended up in the bottom two. During a collaborative team vote Clay told everyone to vote for Pranav instead of Julia, who was his main target. Clay later said that Pranav shouldn't double cross him. The Cook Off Ultimatum During this episode Clay participates in the cooking challenge. In the beginning Clay is shocked at all of the news that is thrown at the teams, but later gets over it. During the cooking challenge, Clay insists on using Nutella, saying "Use Nutella and you win." However, the majority of the cooking was done by Michaela, Clay acted as a sous-sous chef. Clay claimed that his team was making a Nutella Pancake Truffle. When it came down to judgement Clay applauded when his team won the challenge. Clay later says he hopes that Julia is going home, adding that he isn't afraid of anybody, and scoffs that the word "competition", also worried that with the merge on the horizon, the girls could hold all of the power. He said that he wants to break up the girl bond because two votes in a lot of votes. Clay gets even more concerned when Michaela comes to him with news that the Badgers might be sending Caleb home. After the elimination Clay puts his villain hat on and targets Jeremy as a liar. Due to Kyle's slip up as to saying that Elijha got no votes when indeed Elijah did get one vote caused a mass amount of hestaria amongst the teams. Even after Clay was corrected he still wasn't too sure about Jeremy's motives also the motives of Kyle. Unlike the Military During this episode Clay is a prominent feaure to his new found team. Clay participates in the tug-of-war and after they win Clay tells the Badgers to decide who they want to send home now because he knows that the Koalas will dominate already. In the 1-Foot challenge Clay was apart of the triple-elimination from the challenge after he was hopping to stay in the game. During the running challenge Clay dropped second and said that there was no point in using all his energy now. Clay later pulls Caleb aside and asks him to throw the challenge so that they're alliance can make it through to the merge. During the bridge challenge Clay was the first to drop as he barely even got off the ground to start with. In the final challenge, Planks, Clay is the fourth person to drop after confiding in Lucas to win this, also accounting for Caleb to throw the challenge. Clay says "Caleb what the f***?!" as Caleb was not showing any signs of stopping. Clay's team won and Clay made it to the team merge. 2 Heads Are Better Than 1 Clay begins the episode with a quiet, devious conversation between Julia and Michaela. He attempts the latters to vote for Elijah having the numbers with the girls on his side. Julia disagrees and wants to vote for either Caleb or Lucas. Clay is later put onto a team with his plotted target, Elijah. Clay and Elijah are first to grab the clue before the 'choice challenge' and are told by Kyle that they can't split up, which could be a debatable cause of win. Clay performs the 'Choice Challenge' and is beaten by the Julia/Caleb team. Clay and Elijah end up making up the lost time and come in first securing themselves a spot in the final four. 2012-Bit In the beginning Clay is being talked to, along with Elijah, by Kyle about a twist that would further 1 of them into the final three. Elijah immediately goes for it, but is stopped when Clay questions the suspicious deal. It is then revealed that there would be a 90% chance of that 1 person getting in to which Elijah still takes. Clay, while walking to the challenge, says that it had been a long journey and that he was tired, but not too tired. Later saying after Julia and Caleb's tiff, how Julia had "beasted" in so many challenges. During the challenge, Clay takes it slow saying that he would let Caleb and Julia get hit with water so he could win invulnerability. That did not happen and Julia ended up winning. Clay seemed ticked that his plan was crumbling and that Julia should've been hit with water and that they would have to see what happened during the elimination station. During the elimination station Elijah got two votes, tied with Caleb, however because Elijah wore the dress he got 1 vote deducted from his total causing Caleb to get eliminated from the competition. This comes as a total shock to Clay and he calls it "A twist for the ages." lay later ponders on why they voted off Caleb and not him, as he is a bigger threat, saying that Julia and Elijah were dumb for voting that way. Either way, though, Clay was getting that money. Beaten & Bested In this episode Clay starts the episode off saying that he can do anything as long as the next challenge had nothing to do with either cooking, scavenger hunts or running. Clay performs second in the block challenge and spells his own name, which clearly weren't the instructions. Clay insists that it is right but then gets new blocks to attempt the spell 'ANDREW'. Clay does not do this in time but still is convinced that he got a point for his own name. During Julia's turn Clay realizes his mistake and flips when it occrs to him that he might be eliminated. Clay thought it was every name, not just the eliminated people. After Julia gets a point Clay is instantly eliminated and ends the episode by saying that he was proud that he got the to third place, and that it was nothing to sneeze at. Trivia *Clay was a member on Team Honey Badgers and later Team Cunning Koalas. *Clay was the last person remaining from Team Honey Badgers, making him the highest ranking member of that team. *Clay is considered the best player of the season having tied amounts of wins with Elijah, exceeding everyone else in S1, with the total being 6. **Clay holds the record for the most amount of team wins, with the total being 5. *Clay was switched to the Cunning Koalas in episode 6. **Is one of 3 people who swapped teams throughout the season, the others being Elijah and Julia. **Coincidently the three people who swaped teams would later be the final three. **Clay was also the first swapped person eliminated. *Clay was 1 of 3 people with the highest ranking-first elimination votes; being 6. *As of episode 7, due to the team switch, Clay and Elijah have never been on the same team. *Clay has never been in the bottom two, but he has been in the bottom three. *Clay is responsible or played a major role for the most eliminated contestants in season 1, being 4. These being Sophie, Pranav and Jeremy (both times). **Unlike the other two contestants, Clay was gunning for Pranav since the beginning of the competition. And despite being on different teams until the twist card activation still voted him off. *Clay has attempted to eliminate both Elijah and Julia starting in episode 1. *Clay is the only person to have started up the most powerful alliance of the season, with Caleb, Jarred and Jeremy. **This alliance is responsible for Sophie and Jeremy’s (1st time) eliminations. **Clay is also the highest ranking member of his own alliance, being the last alliance member standing. *Clay is the only person to make another member throw a challenge, being Caleb, as seen in episode 8. *Clay is known as ‘McBig Shot’, by Kyle, in episode 7 **Clay is also known as the main antagonist of the season. *Clay is ranked at 3rd place in season 1.